Solo Leveling x Familiar of Zero Crossover
by Xandral
Summary: There were no story on here (that I found) about this great novel yet so here is the first ever Solo Leveling fanfiction which is also a Crossover with Familiar of Zero. Basically, our dear Shadow Sovereign Jin-Woo is being summoned to the world of Halkeginia! Will the Familiar of Zero bad guys survive the wrath of the unstoppable shadow army? Who knows? (Read Solo Leveling before)


**Author's Note**

**I don't own neither Solo Leveling or Familiar of Zero (or Overlord which I made a slight reference to around the end of this chapter). **

**I more than strongly advise to read both, or at the very least Solo Leveling (novel, disponible on Watpad) before reading this as this basically takes place way after everything in Solo Leveling and in the beginning of Familiar of Zero.**

**Enjoy!**

"normal/common speaking", 'thinking', **"loud/deep/mana-infused** **voice"**, **"[speaking in Chaos World language]"**,

***(loud) Sound Effect***

* * *

It was the day of the spring time summoning ritual for the second year students at the Tristanian Academy of Magic. Gathered around a magic circle, these students were waiting with anticipation for their lifetime companions to show themselves. Their balding teacher was giving instructions and made sure everything was ready to begin.

One particular student was more anxious than the others and couldn't help fidgeting while trying to reassure herself. Her name was Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, also known as Louise the Zero by her peers. She hated that nickname because it was a constant reminder of her countless failures in magic.

Despite never succeeding in casting a single spell, she was determined more than ever to do it right this time, as it was the last chance she had to perform magic before being expelled from the school. Her whole life as a noble depended on this very moment so she had the right to be nervous.

As the first student came forward and recited his spell, the magic circle glowed for a bit before a creature resembling a big floating eyeball appeared from within.

"Wow! A bugbear!" A student exclaimed from the sidelines.

"Congratulations on succeeding in your Summon Servant spell. You may now proceed with Contract Servant." The teacher praised the student with his good natured smile.

As other students came and got their own familiars, which ranged from normal animals like cats, dogs, snakes, frogs, birds and such to other more exotic magical creatures, Kirche approached Louise with a playful grin while holding the fire salamander she just summoned.

"So what kind of mighty familiar will you summon that can surpass my dear Flame, Zero Louise?" Kirche asked while making sure to put the emphasis on the word 'Zero'. This caused the shorter girl to put on an angry expression.

"Just watch and learn, Zerbst! I'm probably going to summon a manticore or a dragon at the very least!" Louise barked out in an arogant voice while putting up a confident expression and puffing her chest in pride when in fact she was shaking from uncertainty inside her head.

"Fufufu. We will see about that... Maybe you will be able to get a rock? But thats a bit much for you isn't it? An explosion is all you can call upon after all." The Germanian woman mocked her self-proclaimed rival.

Just as imaginary sparks were shooting between their glares, sounds of awe were coming from the rest of the class as Tabitha completed her own ritual.

"A dragon?!"

"Wow! So cool!"

"Aww, I wish I got one too... You are so lucky, Tabitha!"

During the whole ordeal, the petite girl wore an expressionless face and immediately returned to reading her book.

"Very impressive! You managed to summon a wind dragon in one go. Now... Was that the last one?" Professor Jean Colbert asked his pupils while scanning for any faces that hadn't come forward.

"Sir~ I think you forgot about Louise over here~!" Kirche von Zerbst pointed out while looking at said pink haired girl.

In response, the female in question glared in the direction of her enemy.

"Ah, silly me. How could I have forgotten about you... Miss Vallière, will you please come and proceed with the ritual?" Colbert lightly smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand before kindly asking his student to come forwards.

Louise ignored the snickers and remarks coming from her classmates and raised her wand in front of the magic circle.

"Try not to blow us away this time, Zero!"

"Yeah, I don't want my dear Verdante to die by one of your explosions."

"Is it even necessary? We all know it will end in another failure anyway."

"Everyone, let's gets far away. We don't want to dirty our clothes from the debris."

The bald middle aged man stomped his staff hard on the ground and commanded everyone to stay quiet while one of their fellow noble was about to perform one of the most sacred magical rituals made by the Founder Brimir. He also reprimanded them for acting this way which was disgraceful for nobles such as themselves.

"You may now start." The kind teacher gave his signal to Louise with reassuring eyes.

Louise then closed her eyes and breathed in a gust of air before speaking in a powerful voice carrying confidence and all of her willpower.

**_"My servant that exists somewhere in the universe!"_**

The students meanwhile watched from the sidelines.

**_"My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar!" _**

Her classmates whispered amongst themselves about her strange choice of words.

(whisper) "What kind of incantation is that?"

(whisper) "I don't know but at least it's original"

The pink haired girl continued chanting and suddenly opened her eyes filled with determination.

**_"I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart, answer my guidance!"_**

After uttering those words, the magic circle glowed brightly before exploding.

***BOOOOOM!***

"Kyah! Not again!"

"Damn, that one was the most destructive so far."

"Hey, Zero! Are you trying to kill us?!"

"Did she summon anything?"

"*snort* An explosion is what she summoned, as usual."

"Anyhow, if she managed to summon a familiar, it's probably dead from the explosion."

Only the ones such as Tabitha who put up a protective barrier beforehand were left standing. The ones that decided to stay close received some small bruises and were sent flying while the ones that learned from the past and went in the back were only pushed back slightly. Out of all the students, Louise, who was standing in the middle of the explosion got her clothes a bit damaged and dirty while suffering from some light wounds while her hair became a bit messy.

She paid no attention to her condition however because her gaze remained fixed in the direction of the magic circle. The area was hidden by a vail of thick smoke so it was hard to see through.

"I am sorry miss Vallière, but it seems you have failed this exa-" The regret filled voice of her teacher couldn't reach her ears anymore as she was too saddened to even pay attention.

Just as despair began assaulting her mind, a small ray of hope revealed itself in the form of a remark from a chubby student.

"Hey! I think I saw something in the smoke!"

"Eh? Really!? Where?!"

"I don't see anything, are you sure it wasn't the wind playing tricks on you Malicorn?"

"No, no! I tell you! I saw some kind of dark silhouette! I swear."

Tabitha who was quietly reading her book until now, suddenly tensed up while the hair on the back of her neck rose. Her whole attention was now aimed at the centre of the smoke covered magic circle.

She wasn't the only one who sensed something was very very wrong.

**[Kyuuu! Kyuuu!]** her dragon named Sylphid became agitated and positioned itself in front of its master to protect her while preparing to take off into the air with said master.

Almost every student's familiar reacted similarly: some hurriedly fled, some tried to hide behind their master's back or tried protecting them, Girch's mole dug a tunnel underground to hide in, some just froze in terror not knowing what to do or just accepting their fate.

While the young nobles were wondering what was going on, their teacher stood in front of them with his staff raised, ready to defend his dear students against whatever was so dangerous to send thunderous chills down his spine. Cold sweat was pouring on top of his balding head as his tense expression was directed at the center of the thick smoke.

The ones who reacted so differently from their usual behaviour were the ones who had senses or instincts sharp enough to pick up on the overwhelming aura containing limitless power pouring nonstop from that area.

It was the aura of death.

Tabitha decided that taking a look at the source of such power was the most logical course of action and cast a simple wind spell to dissipate the veil of smoke.

***WOOOSH***

Now revealed for the world to see was a suit of armour.

It was an exceedingly well made pitch black full plate armour surrounded by what seems to be a mist-like darkness. Its head was an intimidating helmet with its edge ending similarly to a crown. On its hip was a black long sword seemingly made out of pure darkness and along with that, two pure white short swords rested on its back. The oppressive aura was coming directly from within that suit of armour that looked to be a king's. From within the eye sockets of the helmet, blue ice cold eyes were glowing brightly as if judging the very souls of the ones present.

From the shadow of this god-like being, a knight knitted in black armour with a long red feather on his helm emerged in a kneeling position, seemingly showing his utmost loyalty to his majesty before addressing him.

**"[****Õ my king, what shall we do to these mortals who dared disrupt your exalted rest and calling you to this faraway land?****]"** The shadow knight asked his master about his intentions in a language unknown to mankind.

**"[****Igrit... Have you been watching those TV dramas like Beru? *****sigh***** This is getting tiresome.****]"** The personification of death asked back to the kneeling knight in an exasperated voice.

**"[****...****]"** The being now known as Igrit could only keep quiet as his Sovereign ranted about his manner of speech, ashamed of himself for disappointing his superior.

**"[****Anyway... First, we need to gather information. We don't want to do anything rash before knowing the full situation now do we?****]"** The king of darkness gave his opinion on what to do.

**"[****Your infinite wisdom knows no equal, my liege. The full might of the shadow army shall aid you in this task!****]" **Igrit's words of admiration only served to aggravate the gloomy mood around the higher being.

**"[****Did my words somehow upset you, my liege? If so I shall take them back and readily accept the due punishment without any regrets!****]"** Soon after uttering those words, the knight bashed his head against the ground hard enough for a small crater to form and cracks to spread around it, as if to show his unyielding loyalty.

**"[****Eh? No, no! In fact, I'm glad you feel that way but... Aren't you overdoing it a bit?****]"** The monarch asked his over enthusiastic subordinate while scratching the back of his head.

**"[****No amount of praise is enough to properly show our gratitude towards you, my king! To be able to serve and fight for you is the greatest honour we could ever hope for! We, your loyal subjects are deeply moved by letting us stay by your side so please! Let us at least show our undying loyalty in return...****]"** The shadow soldier was on the brink of tears when he said that, so the king of the dead could only let out an helpless sigh escape his mouth and put one of his gauntlet clad hand on the shoulder of his friend while showing a warm smile under his helmet.

**"[*sigh* ****Alright... Thank you guys.****]"** The rest of the more than 10 million strong shadow army hiding in his shadow was moved by their ruler's show of love and gratitude. After a gesture from his liege, Igrit returned inside this one's shadow.

**"[****Now... Where are we?****]"** After this emotional moment between his shadow soldiers and himself, the shadow king had to take in his surroundings.

They seemed to be in a clearing which was inside a medieval structure of sorts. He could see big brick walls surrounding the area they were in along with different towers in the intersections. By extending his senses a bit, he could see that the structure was in the shape of a pentagon with a tower at every corners of the shape along with a bigger one in the center. Tall walls were connecting each towers with one another. The overall structure resembled a castle mixed with some kind of school judging by its interior.

By focusing on the people inhabiting this place, starting with the ones in his immediate proximity, he could see that most of them were young human beings wearing uniforms consisting of a black cape, a white blouse, black pants or skirts along with black taloned shoes. Although there were people with regular hair colour like black, brown, blond or a few ginger, he could also see more exotic colours like blue, red, green, purple or pink. They didn't seem to be dyed either.

Along with that, each carried either sticks which could be assumed to be wands, staves or even a rose? If each of them didn't carry magical energy, he would have thought they were either cosplaying as magicians or in the middle of filming a movie similar to the popular american series 'Harry Potter'.

The ones possessing the most power was an older balding man he assumed to be a teacher of some kind, a small blue haired girl with a book in her hand and a pink haired girl that was just in front of him. Their power levels couldn't exceed that of a rank B mage-type hunter at most though, and he was being very optimistic here. Except maybe the one with pink hair, who seemed to have a dormant power pretty much equal to an upper rank A hunter...

The other thing that caught his attention was the fact that some residents of the Chaos World was in the vicinity of the 'students', and they didn't seem to have any ill intentions towards said 'students'. There was even a sky dragon among their ranks, even though it didn't seem that powerful compared to the ones he'd encountered before.

His curiosity now getting to new heights, he opened his mouth to communicate with the locals when he noticed how tense they looked and how their complexions were getting paler by the second.

'Could it be they are able to sense my power as a Sovereign?'

Now that he thought about it, the animals were shivering in fright while the teacher, the bluenette and the dragon were seemingly ready to fight for their lives, with their looks being that of veterans having seen and fought many horrors like that of the hunters back home. The rest of the students were totally oblivious though.

'Ah... Must be that 6th sense that animals have. Some kind of instinct, was it? Like the Sovereign of beastly fangs was scared of death, abandoning his pride and dignity for survival. Though that didn't let him escape his doom.'

Now knowing the source of the problem, he could only laugh at himself for his mistake. He then suppressed his magic energy and masked his presence even more than usual.

When he finished, the faces of the blue haired girl and the bald middle aged man slowly started to regain their colour and they relaxed somewhat. They still held their guards up though.

The various animals and denizens of the Chaos World lost their frantic behaviours but still feared him. It seemed that the instincts of animals were still more developed than that of humans...

Now that this was out of the way, he could try to get information out of these people. He started out using the language known in multiple realms, the language used in the Chaos World, otherwise once known as 'monster language' by the inhabitants of Earth.

**"[Does anyone here understand me? If so, could I inquire as to where this place may be?]"** The humans present formed puzzled expressions in response and looked among themselves as if to say: "Did you understand any of that gibberish?"

As the mysterious being was about to try another language, he got a surprising response from someone, or rather, 'something'.

**"[You can speak the language of us dragons?! Kyuun?]"** The blue sky dragon, Sylphid, was taken by surprise by this and couldn't help but ask in a disbelieving tone.

In return, the pitch black armoured monarch decided to strike up a conversation with the female dragon in the goal of finding out more about this world and why he was brought here.

**"[This is the language utilized by all denizens of the Chaos World including dragons. It's no wonder we can understand each other. What's surprising however, is that you are dotted of enough intelligence to use it and have a conversation. Not all sky dragons are capable of that after all...]"** The scary king explained to the giant lizard the origin of that language.

**"[Eh? Really? Kyuu. Well thanks for the compliment I guess? That thing was pretty scary earlier, you gave me one of those frights... *shudder* What are you? Kyuu? I am one of the last remaining wind rhyme dragon and the name given onto me by onee-sama is Sylphid, but my real name is Irukukwu! Nice to meet you~.]"** Sylphid seemed to trust a bit more that unbelievably powerful person enough to regain her usual childish behaviour. In response to her revealing her identity as a rhyme dragon, her master gave her a light smack on the head with her staff. Even though the bluenette couldn't understand a thing from the being of darkness, she could understand her familiar without problems due to their bond formed by their familiar contract.

**"[... I am the last remaining Sovereign of the Chaos World and also a human from Earth. My name is Sung Jin-Woo and I am the Shadow Sovereign, King of the dead, and also the protector of my world. Nice to meet you, Sylphid the wind rhyme dragon.]"** The one now known as Jin-Woo introduced himself to the blue dragon. In response, said dragon emitted sounds of awe.

**"[Wow~ So cool! I wish I had such cool sounding titles... If I do cool stuff will I also get cool titles? I want one~!]"** Sung Jin-Woo scratched the back of his helmet clad head in embarrassment from such bright and childish dragon asking such innocent questions.

**"[Anyway, do you know anything about what's going on or why I was requested here? What even is this place?]"** Now returning to a serious expression, the Shadow Sovereign started interrogating Sylphid. To which the rhyme dragon gained a pondering expression.

**"[Hmm... Well~, I appeared here just a few minutes ago myself so I'm not too sure either... But I do remember onee-sama telling me I was now her familiar or something! Kuuu!]"** The dragon familiar formed some kind of enlightened expression after remembering a clue to what was going on herself.

**"[Familiar... Is it? If I remember correctly, such term was used in games signifying a pet or the servant of a mage. By the way, you said your 'onee-sama' understands you, right? Does that mean she also understands the Chaos World's language? Or is it because you are her familiar?]"** Now getting the rough situation they were in, he wanted to satisfy his curiosity about such detail. It would be fortunate if this dragon's master could understand one of his languages, because that would mean he wouldn't have to hold an indirect conversation with said dragon as a medium.

'This familiar contract or whatever is probably similar to the bond I share with shadow soldiers, except to a lesser degree. If it is so, then...'

**"[Hmmm~ She doesn't seem to know what you are saying, but she can understand me just fine!]"** The oversized reptile confirmed his worries and resulted in a disappointed sigh from the man.

'Guess I should try my luck and speak to them in other languages? It's worth a try' he thought before addressing the people around him in Korean...

* * *

_{meanwhile, before the conversation between wind dragon and Shadow Sovereign.}_

The students were currently hiding behind their teacher despite not knowing what the big deal was. They began murmuring between themselves when the unknown man wearing pitch black armour resembling that of a king started conversing with a dark knight which appeared from the former's shadow in a language they had never heard before.

(Whisper) "Hey, did that knight just appear out of nowhere?"

(Whisper) "I think so. Was he using some kind of illusion magic to hide or a magical artifact?"

(Whisper) "Does anyone know what the hell they are saying? Are they foreigners? Or are they... Elves?!"

(Whisper) "Hiiiie! That does kind of resemble the elven dialect a bit. That might also explain that strange magic earlier!"

(Whisper) "What should we do?! We stand no chance against elves! Is that why Colbert-sensei suddenly went into a defensive position?"

(Whisper) "I hope you guys are mistaken... Besides, their ears are covered so we can't confirm nor deny that possibility..."

Then, the dark knight went back into the shadow of the king. Afterwards, said king addressed the class in the same language from earlier.

The students looked at each other hoping for someone to translate for them until...

Tabitha's dragon familiar started emitting strange sounds that were similar to what the armoured person employed a few seconds ago. The two beings started having a conversation in a strange language, seemingly understanding each other.

The class was dumbfounded by this development, especially Tabitha herself who could understand half of the exchange due to the contract with her familiar. The responses from the dragon only deepened her curiosity, giving her even more unanswered questions.

After some exchanges from the two unlikely duo, the mysterious foreigner addressed the class again in yet another strange language, which only deepened their cluelessness. The strange man or being seemed to have asked a question that even the dragon couldn't understand so said person tried out yet another language.

**"Does anyone here understand English? I'm growing worried now if I really have to only converse with the dragon as a translator..."**

This time however, quite a few many people present got a reaction of surprise.

"Eh? Doesn't that sound like Albionian?!"

"Yes, I can understand almost every words he said!"

"Is he from the area around Albion? Maybe he isn't an elf after all!"

"We don't know about that yet. He still has to remove that scary helmet of his."

"Who here is more adept at Albionian? There are many students from foreign countries here so can someone try to converse with him?"

"No way man, I'm too scared."

"Why? He doesn't look that scary to me besides that strange magic from earlier and his armour."

Then, their teacher, having learned the language as a requirement to teach in this multinational school, began holding a conversation with the source of that frightening aura from earlier.

"Though I do not know of this language you call 'English', I do understand this language you are using called 'Albionian'." Professor Colbert replied back.

Finally getting a response in this language, Jin-Woo used this opportunity to perhaps get some information. He stopped applying mana to his voice when he got to a favourable distance from the balding man in robes. He also removed his helmet by letting it dematerialize back into darkness.

"So you can understand me? That's a relief... That was my last chance before having to resort to using the dragon as a living communicator after all. I'm Jin-Woo by the way, nice to meet you!" He smiled while extending his hand for a shake.

The war hardened veteran finally lowered his guard when seeing such expression of good will from the young man in front of him. He was still unfamiliar with the gesture of extending one's hand though.

"You are supposed to shake it, it's a form of greeting where I come from." Still not letting go of his smile, Sung Jin-Woo insisted in the greetings with an inhabitant of this world.

Although still a bit hesitant, the gentle middle aged man accepted the friendly gesture by grasping the hand and shaking it for a bit.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Sung Jin-woo. My name is Jean Colbert. I am a professor here at the Tristanian Academy of Magic. If I may inquire, where exactly do you come from? And also, from the way that knight from earlier acted around you, are you some kind of royalty?" The professor cautiously asked in a worried tone.

"Just call me Jin-woo. I come from another world called Earth, or rather, I just came from within the gap between dimensions. And you are correct in a certain way, I am technically a Sovereign but..." Jin-Woo kept the fact that he was regarded to more as a god rather than a king in various worlds to himself.

"Your majesty! P-please understand that this is but a mistake on our part and that we didn't intend to rob you from your people! As the teacher of the one having summoned you here, I shall take full responsibility and take all of my time to find a way to send you back as soon as possible. I pray that you won't see this event as an act of war between your country and the kingdom of Tristain!" Cold sweat was profusely leaking from the head of the professor having realized how grave the situation was. While saying all of that, he did a full bow befitting the presence of a royalty, his head lowered.

"Hey, hey! Cease using those honorifics and courtesy please, it's making me uncomfortable. And besides, I told you to call me Jin-Woo didn't I? Besides that, I won't hold any ill intentions unless you guys try invading my world so it's all good. I'm not the kind who holds grudges so easily." He tried to ease the atmosphere a bit while easing the worries of the poor teacher, which caused the later to let out a sigh of relief and regain a smile.

"Fuu~ That's a relief. You see, this is the day of the Familiar Summoning Ritual for the second years here at the Academy, and this student of mine ended up summoning you instead of an animal. I must say I am quite surprised as this is the first time a human was ever summoned as a familiar." Colbert explained while pointing at the pink haired female from earlier.

"Hmm... Interesting. What does this 'Familiar Summoning Ritual' entail exactly?" Wanting answers from someone who knew something, he asked the kind man with glasses about this ritual.

"The Familiar Summoning Ritual is an important and sacred event where a young aspiring mage calls upon their lifetime companion who will follow and protect said mage until either of them dies. It consists of performing a chant to activate the 'Summon Servant' spell given onto us by the great Founder Brimir which results in a creature to appear. The mage will then form a lifetime contract between the creature and themselves with the 'Contract Servant' spell. The creature will then become the familiar of the mage and act as its servant while the mage acts as that creature's master. The familiar that is summoned will reflect on the affinity of the summoner. For example, Lady Kirche von Zerbst over there is a triangle class fire mage and summoned a fire salamander from the fiery mountains while Sir Guiche de Gramont who is a dot class earth mage summoned a giant mole which can dig underground tunnels. The contract between a mage and its familiar only ends when either of them dies." The teacher gave a lengthy lesson on how the Familiar Summoning Ritual worked to the royalty in front of him.

"... I assume you don't want me to be that girl's servant, do you?" Jin-Woo's eyes turned dangerously serious when he said those words, causing professor Jean Colbert to jump up in fright.

"By the Founder NO! How could we even form such thoughts!? It is strictly forbidden to enslave any form of nobility, especially royalty. In fact, it is such a serious crime that an heavy penalty such as death will be given to anyone practicing it." Colbert was disgusted by the idea of forcing a foreign king who they just accidentally kidnapped into submission.

"Hmm, thought so... By the way, if the summoned reflects on the affinity of the summoner, does that mean that girl's affinity is that of darkness?" The Shadow Sovereign asked to ease his curiosity.

After a few seconds of processing what he said, the noble man's eyes grew extra large in bafflement.

"Darkness?! You mean... The lost element of Void? That would be considered heresy... Despite the minim possibility that she indeed is a Void user, such claims would call for a death sentence if anybody heard it." The gentle Professor gained a grave expression before regaining his composure and quickly changing the subject. That only served to raise questions in the head of Jin-Woo however.

"Your people must be in a panic after learning of your disappearance. I will contact the capital of your situation as soon as possible to try and find some kind of way back to your home. In the meanwhile will you stay here at the Academy until then? I am sure the headmaster won't mind at all." Colbert proposed but Jin-Woo raised a hand in a dismissive manner.

"Don't bother with that. I can come back to my world at any time. I will, however, take you up on the offer of staying here. I have much to learn about this world after all and what better place to learn than a school?" The last remaining Sovereign explained what his intensions were.

"Is that so? Then in that case, have a nice stay here at the Tristanian Academy of Magic. As for where you will be resting, perhaps you can stay in Miss Louise's room for the time being? That is, until we can prepare a suitable place for you." Jean Colbert showed a bright expression and made a small bow for courtesy.

"Thanks, but I don't think I will really need a room for myself. I don't want to take away your precious time and besides, having someone to chat with is always good, no? By the way, if at all possible, is there any translating spell you can use to make me understand and be understood in the language used around here? Most people here didn't seem to know English or this language you call 'Albionian'. I bet only a few of them even know what we were talking about." Jin-Woo asked a strange question, unsure if there even existed that kind of magic. He knew next to nothing about this world's magic after all so he could only hope for his wish to come true.

"Ah, but of course! It is but a simple wind spell that most student here know about, after the levitation spell." After saying so, the balding noble scientist raised his staff before chanting a few words. Green light engulfed Jin-Woo for a few seconds before vanishing completely. Colbert then turned around to address his students.

"There. Now everyone, class is over for the day! You may now return to your dorms along with your familiars." Shortly afterwards students started flying off one by one thanks to the levitation spell they learned a while ago in the direction of their respective rooms. Their teacher followed after them after all but one remained.

"... Follow me." Louise, with her head lowered, indicated the person she summoned to follow her before walking towards a certain location.

"Your name is Louise, right? I'm Sung Jin-Woo. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself to his guide.

"..." He only got a nod from said guide.

"Aren't you going to fly like the others?" Jin-Woo asked out of sheer curiosity.

"No." An expression of shame formed on her still lowered face.

"Is it because it's closer than the other's? Or is it that you prefer walking? If so, it's good that you want to keep your body in shape and physically fit. I did that myself for about a year and I've become significantly stronger since th-" As if he had touched a rather sensitive topic, Louise cut him off before he could bring further shame on her damaged pride.

"It's because I can't! Now stop asking me questions." Despite somewhat guessing he was of a high status given the amount of respect her teacher gave to this guy, Louise wanted to avoid the subject of her lack of talent in magic if possible.

"... As you wish." The Shadow Sovereign got the gist of the situation and didn't push any further.

* * *

After walking for a few minutes, they arrived in front of a wooden door. The petite female unlocked the door with a key and opened it to reveal a room with a wooden desk, a chair, a wardrobe, a king sized bed along with a window looking outside. A stack of hay lay on the floor beside the door frame.

"Hay?" Now puzzled, he couldn't help but ask the owner of this room.

"What? I was supposed to get some kind of animal as a familiar so I made some preparations. It was going to be your bed but it seems that won't do... You can have my bed if you want. I will take the chair while another bed is being prepared... Also, could I request that you wake me up early tomorrow? I got class and I don't want to miss on the breakfast" It wouldn't do if she made an aristocrat sleep on the floor in an uncomfortable hay bed and she didn't think sleeping with him was a good idea either.

"Sure, I can do that. But you keep it. I can make my own bed." Just as he said that, darkness swirled and gathered around the area where the hay sack laid before condensing to form a comfortable settlement made of soft cushions and high quality silk. Jin-Woo then changed his battle gear for a more comfortable set of clothing. He also summoned the highest leveled beast-type shadow soldier he got from killing the Sovereign of Beastly Fangs' grand marshal. He named it 'Fenrir', after the giant wolf from Norse mythology. The wolf turned shadow soldier immediately knew what its master wanted and laid down beside the settlement.

The reason to why he summoned Fenrir was to cuddle onto its fluffy fur.

A very useful skill Fenrir had was the ability to control its body size at will. So, in order not to destroy anything due to its normally enormous size, the wolf significantly shrank its body before appearing before his king.

The third born daughter of the Vallière family was startled seeing a black wolf with red glowing eyes suddenly appear in her room before remembering that knight they saw appear similarly earlier in the day. She looked in Jin-Woo's direction only to see him not fazed in the slightest by this development. When she looked back at the fearful wolf, it was sprawled on the floor with a joyful expression while wagging its tail like an excited puppy having finally returned to its owner after a long time.

While she still wondered how such beings could suddenly appear from thin air like that, there might be plausible explanations like a new, unknown type of magic or an ancient magical artifact capable of summoning life forms from another place. Though those were mere speculations.

"Is that your familiar?" Louise asked her own "familiar" with envy in her eyes.

"... You could say that." He replied while contemplating the fact that Fenrir was indeed a magical pet or servant linked to him until he died.

"... Could you turn around while I change to my nightgown?" The teenage girl asked with a slightly red face.

"Of course." The older man nodded before granting her wish.

While turning around to respect her privacy, Sung Jin-Woo used this opportunity to go in his bed and grasp his fluffy commander grade shadow soldier in a hug. The rest of the ridiculously big shadow army expressed their jealousy from inside his shadow but he paid them no mind while quite on the opposite, Fenrir was brimming of the greatest joy he ever felt in his entire new life. The wolf had a sentiment of pride swelling up inside him as if mocking his fellow shadow soldiers for being the one chosen by their liege to cuddle with him.

After changing, Louise climbed into her own bed and addressed the person she summoned for the last time today.

"Good night, Mr. Sung Jin-Woo." She said before turning the magical lamp on her desk off with a snap of her fingers and closing her eyelids and drifting off to dreamland.

"Good night, Louise." He, too, despite not having the requirement to sleep as normal living beings do, closed his eyes and thought back to how he got sent to this strange world filled to the brim with mana...

* * *

It was a rather peaceful day for the inhabitants of Earth. Regular people living their regular, everyday lives were minding their own business while being totally oblivious to what was about to come try destroying their world.

Meanwhile, inside the endless void that was the gap between dimensions, a sole man clad in pitch black armour blocked the way of an army of several thousand beings of truly monstrous power heading in the direction of an humongous portal leading directly above a city in Brazil. The invading army consisted of birdmen, a race of winged humanoids that are a cross between a human and a bird. At the head of their army, a birdman with white and golden feathers, powerful wings, a face resembling a golden bird-like mask with eyes shining as bright as the sun, sharp claws and wearing light golden armour was leading them. This birdman's power was exceedingly huge, enough to rival one of the most powerful fragments of the brillant light and destroy a world by itself. It had a bow seemingly engulfed in sunlight which could shoot beems of concentrated sunlight. Such bolts of elemental power couldn't be dodged nor blocked without the use of magic and carried a terrifying power capable of turning even an ancient type dragon into dust.

With eyes that could spot an enemy from miles away, the leader of the army of birdmen stopped the advance of his troops when the obstacle blocking their way raised it's voice containing alot of mana and gave them a warning.

**"[Return to where you came from this instant, and you shall leave this place alive. Keep going, and you shall face your demise.]" **The lone warrior in jet-black armour announced as matter of factly, with his stance not faltering in the slightest in the face of such a powerful enemy.

**"[**I admire you courage, protector of this world. But you don't seem to understand who you are dealing with here. I am lord Peroroncino, the Winged King of Explosive Strikes, and the best archer in the Universe. How dare you stand in my way!**]" **After declaring his identity, the golden birdman aimed his divine bow in the direction of the ruler of darkness before firing it, a grin formed on its face.

It didn't stay for long though, because his opponent turned out to be totally unscathed after facing such a deadly attack.

**"[... I will take that as you not backing off despite my warning.]" **The gate keeper said in a cold voice before unsheathing his two pure white short swords from his back named 'Kamish's Wrath' he recreated with his powers out of the ancient dragon's sharpest fang after said dragon was revived by the 'Chalice of Rebirth'.

A chill ran down the winged archer's back.

**"[I-Impossible! How are you still standing after being shot from my bow?!]" **Peroroncino asked in a shocked voice. Nothing could withstand such destructive power, not even himself.

**"[... I have faced head on something far, far worse than that and only suffered a burn mark from it. You stand no chance against me.]" **The god of death declared while utterly destroying the moral of his adversary.

**"[You... You are still being outnumbered by one against many thousands of us. We have the advantage here!]" **Regaining his confidence with the false hope of numbers making a difference, the airborne army got ready to fight when readying their stance.

Only for their hopes and dreams to be crushed once again by the unavoidable doom...

**"[Who said I was alone?]" **The Shadow Sovereign asked his question oh-so-innocently as millions upon millions of shadow soldiers emerged from his frighteningly fast expending shadow, all of them being either as strong or much, much stronger than their birdmen opponents.

This wasn't a battle at all. It was a completely one-sided bloody massacre where endless waves of immortal darkness clashed against the fragile formations of the birdmen. What's more, is that whenever one of those winged beings fell, its shadow emerged as a much more powerful enemy, joining the already invincible shadow army against their former comrades.

It was on this fateful day where Jin-Woo gained a new addition to his army while protecting his home and getting a new commander grade shadow soldier that a strange green portal opened in the now peaceful battlefield while Jin-Woo was trying to get a nicely deserved nap. A voice from inside the portal was calling out to him, while the portal itself was desperately trying to suck him in, without success. Having never heard of or seen a green gate before, he was intrigued by this development.

'Could this be how invaders manage to infiltrate this world? Or perhaps this is a gateway to one of those worlds the Rulers mentioned about being able to withstand my power by a small amount? It might even be a completely unrelated phenomenon... Should I go check out the inside in case its a potentially dangerous dungeon break? I can travel between the fabric of dimensions relatively easily too so if I want I could always come back home... And I got shadow soldiers on Earth to inform me if something happens during my absence... But for it to appear right when I was about to go to dreamland is kind of frustrating.'

His curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to step inside the strange colored gate with his aura still around and ready from the recent battle. What he was greeted with was a thick veil of smoke, along with his surroundings now being a clearing inside a castle-like structure under a clear blue sky...

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry in advance if there are too many mistakes or the story isn't good enough for you.**

**This is basically a test run as it is my first published fanfiction and I still don't really know how to properly write one.**

**There are many many much more talented writers out here so I hope I won't fall too far behind in quality...**

**Please give me your opinion and/or advice and/or ideas.**

**I will probably try to get some free time off my busy schedule to write a second chapter if this gets enough love.**

**No promises tho...**

** -Xandral**


End file.
